


Kinktober 2019 Day 5: Dub-Con

by Dragonzzilla



Series: Joint Kinktober 2019 (Dragonzzilla + Mordu) [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Ends up liking it, Foursome, Horny, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, dub-con, master/student, yes kayn is infatuated with Zed even though Zed raised him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzzilla/pseuds/Dragonzzilla
Summary: Pregnancy hormones are making Kayn horny. Some of Zed's other disciples have a solution, but he's not going to like it... at least, that's what he tells himself.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 5: Dub-Con

The fire blossoms were beautiful this time of year. Kayn had always been struck by their vibrancy. He was born in a drab village, where the colors ranged from mud brown to slate grey. The only splash of color he could remember from his childhood was the blood red banner of Noxus, when they came to take him away to fight and die on foreign soil. But Ionia amazed him; blues and reds, yellows and greens, purples and oranges, more colors than he had ever seen, colors he had never seen before, all existing in riotous harmony. He never wanted to leave. So he didn’t. Ionia became his home, and now it would be the home of his children. Just as the trees were blooming, he also was burgeoning with life.

A hand drifted to his gravid belly, packed tight with triplets, the children of his master and lover, Zed. One of them squirmed beneath his touch, but the others were still asleep. Kayn cherished them, for they represented the culmination of the last ten years under Zed’s tutelage, proof of his worth as a student. What greater honor was there than bearing his master’s children, so they might learn from him as he did? It was Zed that set him free, and his children deserved the same.

Kayn was otherwise alone in the garden, save for the fish and frogs that inhabited the ponds. The other disciples were going about their morning routines, preparing for the rest of the day. Kayn rose early, needing to relieve his compressed bladder.

Though he was honored to carry Zed’s children, not every part of pregnancy was glamorous. He slept fitfully, needed more food, and winded easily. The last one embarrassed him the most, as he was always the most graceful of Zed’s students. But it was a small price to pay. Just a few more months, and he’d be free of his burden. Until then, Kayn would remain laden—and how laden he was. Carrying three children to term was no easy feat, but Kayn wasn’t worried. He was young and fit, and his will was strong. Though he had come from nothing, he was still a cut above the rest. There was no one more fit to bear Zed’s children, and so many at once.

He boasted of his master’s virility and his own fertility; it was a clear sign that they belonged to each other. Of course, he told no one else, not even his beloved Zed, of the herbs he took, popular among mothers trying for a baby. He had no doubt in his mind that the seed would take—that was assured—but he didn’t want to give Zed just one child, no no no. Single births were common, and Kayn was anything but common; he was a prodigy. Zed expected the best from him, and he always delivered. He worked to  _ exceed _ his expectations. Why would childbearing be any different? So he ate healthy, he exercised, and he took the right supplements—every possible thing he could to improve his chances. “The first impression is the most important one,” Zed said. So he would make their first pregnancy momentous.

And while he didn’t  _ regret _ his decision, carrying triplets was easier said than done. His belly was huge now; even his loosest kimono could no longer cover it, so he let it hang free for all to see. It was a splendid bump, he would dare say. Others had become pregnant during their time in the temple, but none of them came close to his present size... nor carried it half as well. His skin was immaculate, clear of any of those unsightly stretch marks that afflicted other folk; the product of an intensive skin care routine.

Kayn went to great lengths to enhance his appearance, ever since Zed first looked upon him with appraising eyes. He would never forget the time Zed told him that he had a pretty face. He said it would serve him well if he ever needed to seduce his targets, but he only ever wanted Zed. He wanted Zed to look at him the ways others looked at him. So many people fell for Kayn’s charms, but it was a game. His heart was never in it. It only had room for Zed. So when Zed finally took him to bed in order to produce an heir, he was thrilled. It was every private fantasy of his come true.

That was seven months ago. But while Zed had acknowledged his dedication, he was still close-fisted when it came to affection. And Kayn understood why. He was a busy man with an immense weight on his shoulders; governing the whole of the order, overseeing the training of promising students (none more exceptional than Kayn, of course), combating threats that only he could adequately address—which left precious little time for just the two of them. Again, he understood. But still it had been too long since Zed had looked his way, far too long since he touched him...

He might have tried to pleasure himself, right then and there, in the middle of the garden as everyone was waking up. The need was bad enough. But his belly was much too obstructive, and it wasn’t worth the effort. So he sat on the bench and sulked, caressing his belly and trying to distract himself.

Heavy as his burden was, a part of him wished he could keep them forever, as he had grown accustomed to having them around. He was never truly alone, and in a way he always had a part of Zed with him. It gave him purpose like he had never known.

Perhaps afterward, Zed would be gracious enough to give him more children. They could start a new clan, just between the two of them. He would gladly bear a hundred children for Zed, he’d need only ask. _Provided_ he gave him due attention, of course.

In the time he sat there in the garden, hunger started to gnaw at his gut, and he knew his children would start to complain before long, so he made to move. On the count of three, he rose to his feet with a grunt. Even the simple act of getting back up was strenuous these days. With one hand supporting his back, he waddled out of the garden with as much dignity as he could muster, swollen as he was. No one would dare insult him aloud, of course, but he knew what the others must think. The mighty Kayn, bloated and out of shape. He had put on some weight, children aside. But it was in the pursuit of keeping the four of them well nourished, and a natural consequence of not being able to maintain his rigorous exercises. They were just jealous of him, jealous that he had been given such an esteemed role over them. Indeed, he felt eyes upon him—jealous eyes—but he was much too hungry to pursue the matter.

* * *

Kayn twirled his chopsticks before setting them down, a little dexterous flourish to compensate for the fact that the rest of him wasn’t so agile anymore... not that his binging was helping any.

Several empty plates lay before him, where previously there had been a generous helping of fresh sushi. His hunger was sated, but now he was worried that he ate too much too quickly. He groaned and rubbed his stuffed tummy. His children were awake now too, all three of them, and pleased to having gotten breakfast, but still upset over how little room there was, especially now.

“Easy,” he crooned, trying to placate them with rubs, but they only kicked in response, making him wince. They were strong like their father, and so eager to escape the cramped confines of his womb. “I know, I know. I understand how badly you want to see Zed, but it’s not yet your time. You still have room to grow.” They disagreed on that last part, and proceeded to batter his organs in protest, but it was futile. He’d keep them inside as long as it took. He wanted healthy babies, and if that meant a few more months in his womb, he’d stomach any pain—quite literally—to ensure that.

Behind him, the screen door opened, casting several shadows over him. He turned to see who had the gall to intrude wit, and wasn’t surprised to see Toru, Ichiyo, and Qing—rival disciples he knew all too well.

Toru glanced at Kayn’s plates. “Looks like the brood mare just finished stuffing his face.”

“Toru,” Kayn snapped, but he glared at them all. “You three have always been impertinent, but invading my privacy is bold even for you.”

“And _you’ve_ always been captious!” Toru sneered. “Nothing’s good enough for Kayn. Unless it's Master Zed."

Kayn scowled. He knew what this was about. "Poor Toru, still upset that I have _standards_. You've always wanted me, but you never understood why I turned you down every time." He jabbed his finger. "_None_ of you have understood."

"We know why!" Qing said. "Because our names aren't Zed."

Ichiyo mimicked Kayn's voice. "_Please, Master Zed, I'll do **anything** to suck your cock._" 

"Silence! Leave at once, or I'll—"

Ichiyo and Qing seized his arms before he could react, forcing him to his knees. "What are doing? Unhand me!"

Toru bent down and told him, "No. We're done taking orders from you! You're not the master. You might be his special pet, but that doesn't mean you're better than the rest of us! And we're going to take you down a peg."

Kayn struggled in their grip, but Ichiyo and Qing were both so much stronger than they looked. Had he really gotten so out of shape to be manhandled by these idiots? Perhaps he would have thought more viciously if he wasn't concerned for his babies, and for their part they didn't seem interested in hurting him.

But they _did_ strip him. He wasn't wearing much to begin with, but it was still mortifying. "Stop! Stop!" But Toru clamped a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

Now exposed to the cool air, Kayn's nipples perked right up. His breasts had only grown a little, but they were sensitive, oh so sensitive. And when Toru started to feel him up, he couldn't help but squirm.

"Would you look at that, Kayn's got _tits_ now. I wonder what happens when I..." He pinched his nipple _hard_, making Kayn whimper. 

"Fuck you!" he hissed before Qinq muffled him.

"You really need to learn to shut the fuck up!"

Kayn tried to bite him, but he expected that.

"Try that again, and they're going to hear you scream in Noxus."

Kayn _would've_ screamed if he knew it would do him any good. He would have screamed for Zed to protect him and their children from these cretins. But it was for that exact reason that he kept quiet. He feared what Zed would think. He would defend him of course, but that he got into this situation in the first place would disappoint him gravely. Everyone of Zed's students was expected to stand on their own two feet, and Kayn was supposed to be the best of them. What would he think of his prized pupil being subdued so easily by three sub-par students, pregnancy or not. The thought scared him more than these idiots having their way with him. So he shut up and left Toru molest him—so long as they didn't hurt his babies.

And as much as he hated to admit it, Toru's touch made his spine tingle.

Toru continued to stroke and fondle his breasts until they started leaking. "Looks like someone has sprung a leak!" He pinched his nipples again, and Kayn whimpered. He was so badly in need of a milking. He was waiting for Zed, but he was almost—_almost_—tempted to beg for it here and now.

But something in his eyes must have betrayed him, because Toru smiled wickedly. "Maybe he isn't so above it after all." Then he leaned close and scraped his teeth against his nipple.

Kayn bit his lip and squirmed pathetically. He should've hated this. After all, he _hated_ Toru. But his body didn't. He _didn't_ hate this feeling. Gods, he couldn't remember the last time someone else played with his nipples, and they were so tender now that the lightest touch made him shiver. 

But he wanted _more_ than that. He _needed_ it. 

So he made an impossible choice. He whispered.

Toru stopped, which was the last thing he wanted. "What was that?"

Kayn forced himself to say it again, though it hurt his soul.

Toru snickered. "You're going to have to speak up.” He heard him just fine; he just wanted to hear him admit it loud and clear.

Kayn mumbled, "_Please_."

"Was that so hard?" He wasted no time attacking Kayn's breast with new energy. Now he bit and pulled at his nipple like a wild animal, but Kayn could only moan as he was savaged.

Ichiyo didn’t want to wait. He let go of Kayn's arm to grab his hair, pulling his head back. His cheeks flushed as Ichiyo kissed him on the jaw and put his mouth on Kayn's exposed neck—Zed never did that enough. Kayn bit his lip and leaned into it, eyes shut.

A moment later, Qing joined in. His grasping hands found Kayn’s ass cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze before spreading them and slipping his cock in between. 

Kayn became their toy. They would take turns playing with his tits, pulling his hair, groping him, exploring him, acting on every denied impulse, violating him. Their hands would even drift over his belly sometimes, gliding down to his sensitive clit. Kayn would squirm and whine when they did that, biting down on his lip. Gods, he was totally helpless, and he was enjoying every second of it. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it was Zed touching him instead, giving him what he deserved, what he so badly needed.

When Ichiyo took off his pants and laid down on the floor, Kayn knew what was coming next, even before the others touched him. It was inevitable, but he did not fear it. His womb already belonged to Zed, and there was nothing they could do to ruin that. In a way, his sanctity would remain intact.

It wasn't easy lining up with Ichiyo's cock, what with the belly in the way, but he managed. Still, his mouth fell open when the tip pressed inside him, never mind the whole shaft. Fuck, he was so tight now. It was a good thing he was on top, as the angle certainly helped.

But he should've known better than to think he would get off so easily. A moment later, Qing came up behind him and spread his cheeks again, only this time sliding his dick into his ass. Kayn hissed in discomfort but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. He only had a moment to think about it before Toru stood in front of him, naked as well, stroking his cock. “Let’s see if those lips are as soft as they look,” he said before shoving his dick past Kayn’s lips. “Get to it!” he ordered.

Perhaps he should’ve bit down to spite him, but Kayn hadn’t sucked a cock in months and he wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip away.

He never had three men at once, but the ache in his loins and the stirring in his chest needed this...

Simply put, they fucked him senseless. Whenever he tried to pause for pair, Toru would grab his hair and force him down on the length of his cock, while he bounced on Ichiyo’s dick and Qing plowed him from behind. It was all so much to take in at once, he couldn’t concentrate on any single person. He was being used like a cheap toy, but he was reveling in it. He cummed more than once, but they didn’t stop; they kept pushing him and pushing him, even after they blew their loads, filling him up with their warm seed, there was so much, it was everything he could’ve wanted...

* * *

It took a lot to wear Kayn out, Toru had to give him that. No wonder why Zed liked him so much.

He, Ichiyo, and Qing had finished their business and were slipping back into their pants, while Kayn laid unconscious on the floor, leaking cum from no less than three orifices. He almost immediately fell asleep as soon as they were done with him, he was so exhausted.

Toru huffed and looked to the others. “So... was it worth the wait?”

“Everything I could’ve hoped for,” Qing answered. “And then some. Boy has a nice ass.”

“You always had a thing for ass.”

“You ain’t judging me now, are you?”

“No. But you should’ve felt his lips. Soft as velvet.”

“Maybe I would’ve, if you didn’t hoard him to yourself.”

Ichiyo shook his head. “I think the best part was his little cries. He sang so pretty whenever you pulled his hair.”

Qing nodded in agreement. “I’m glad that Zed let us have him. Surprised, but glad.”

Toru reminded him, “He came to us because he knew Kayn was a horny mess. It’s not exactly a secret; everyone and their shadow knows how badly he wants Zed. We’re just helping him let off some steam.” He snickered.

Ichiyo looked at Kayn’s slumbering form. “You think he’s going to realize it?”

“That his beloved master thinks he’s too horny for his own good, so he sent us to fuck his brains out so he could get some peace and quiet? Absolutely not. He thinks Zed loves him.”

“Well, doesn’t he? I mean...” Qing pointed to Kayn’s gravid belly.

“Not in the way Kayn thinks. You’ve seen the way he looks at Zed. That Zed knocked him up wasn’t a declaration of reciprocation. Kayn’s got breeding hips, and he’s a fanatic. He was the natural choice.”

Ichiyo shrugged. “I don’t much care. We got to shut Kayn up, we had a fun time. I consider this a win no matter what happens.”

“And he’ll be too embarrassed to say anything to Zed,” Qing brought up.

Toru nodded, then gestured toward the door. “Come on, let’s report to Master Zed.”


End file.
